In the field of electronics, and particularly in their application to aircraft and other moving vehicles, frequently it is desired to install modules containing a multiplicity of components in such a fashion as to ensure that they will remain in a desired location while being readily removable at will. Such modules are often made in the form of drawer-like structures having connectors projecting from the back, by means of which circuits may be completed between components contained within the drawer-like module and the circuitry with which the module is to be associated.
Further, such modules typically are equipped with handles by means of which they may be locked in position once the modules are positioned in their desired locations. The purpose of this locking feature is to prevent the modules from becoming disassociated from their associated circuitry by virtue of motion of the aircraft or other vehicle in which the installation is made.
Certain problems have arisen in connection with the use of such devices. For example, it has been found desirable to have such modules designed to have so called "zero entry" features; that is, connector components so designed that connector contacts projecting from the back of the module may be positioned next to corresponding connector contacts extending from the associated circuitry, which contacts may later be brought together by appropriate physical motion to effect physical contact and therefore electrical continuity between them. The advantage of such structures is that it is possible to avoid intricate alignment problems among circuit elements which are relatively small and therefore have limited physical properties in the interest of achieving weight reduction and/or of providing that a maximum number of contacts may occupy a given physical area.
It has also been found desirable to have such modules equipped with a means for effecting electrical connections by which power may be supplied to the modules and to have such connections occur after interconnection has occurred between the electronic or other "signal" portions of the module and the associated circuitry to which the module is attached. Conversely, it has been found desirable to incorporate the means by which the primary power input to the module can be disconnected prior to the disconnection of the electronic or other "signal" portions of the module with their associated circuitry and prior to the removal of the module physically from the position it normally occupies during use.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a means for electrically incorporating circuit modules into associated circuitry.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a means wherein such modules may be locked in position against migration from their desired locations.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a means whereby "zero entry" features may be utilized in effecting the installation of such a module with its associated circuitry.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a means whereby electrical energization of such a module may occur after it is locked in place and its associated electronic or "signal" circuitry is electrically interconnected with its associated circuitry, and whereby the primary source may be disconnected prior to disconnection of the electronic circuitry in the module and/or the removal of the module from its ordinary location.